That's my bed!
by RyuravenFox
Summary: I was wondering what an Ymir x Mikasa story would be like, there weren't any, so I decided to write one myself. One shot. What would happen if Ymir and Mikasa had to share a room? Only one way to find out...


**Disclaimer: I don't own SnK**

**This is my first time writing an M rated story, and it wasn't easy, but I tried my best to make it into something good. I hope I stayed close to the characters personalities. Now, enjoy!**

* * *

The trainees of the 104th corps were directed to their dorms. Between the boys and girls dorms, was the office. The trainers and other working staff lived in there. That alone made it clear no one would end up in the wrong dorm. Mikasa received her uniform, and was told her room number, sixty four, on the second floor. She entered the room and looked around.

The floor, walls and furniture were all made of wood, painting the room in a monotone brown color. At the left of the wall opposing the door, was a window, viewing on the forest outside. Below the window stood a desk and a single chair. Next to the desk stood a closet, and at the right side of the room were the beds. Beside the lower bed stood a bedside table upon which a candle waited to be lit on a dark night. The white sheets prevented the room from looking completely depressing.

Mikasa sighed as she hung her spare clothes in the closet and climbed up the top bed. She started changing into her uniform, hoping she'd get a nice roommate.

The door opened and a tall, beautiful, tanned girl with brown hair entered the room.

"Hi, I'm Mikasa." The tall girl looked up at her, a bored look on her face.

"I'm Ymir, and that's my bed you're sittin' on."

Taken aback Mikasa raised an eyebrow. "Your bed?"

"Yeah, as in, I'm gonna sleep on the top bed tonight, got it?"

If Ymir had asked politely, she wouldn't have had a problem sleeping in the lower bed, but now she was determined not to give in.

"I don't think so. I got here first and I already chose this bed."

Ymir narrowed her eyes and stared into Mikasa's eyes with a gaze that had caused many to submit to her will. But Mikasa simply stared back into the brown eyes, unaffected by their murderous intent. Ymirs frustration grew as she realized Mikasa wouldn't give in to words or terrifying glares.

"Get down here and I'll show you just why your place is below me." She placed her right fist in her other hand, cracking her knuckles.

"No thank you, I'm fine just sitting here."

Ymirs eye twitched in anger. "Bitch." she growled and slashed out a hand towards Mikasa, grabbing hold of her scarf.

"Let go!" Mikasa demanded, her suddenly fierce eyes burning into Ymirs.

_Gotcha!_ Ymir thought and pulled at the scarf, she had found a weakness in the girl's defenses. Mikasa jumped down and hit Ymir in her stomach, causing the girl gasp and stagger a few steps back, but she wouldn't let go of the scarf. They continued to struggle, both holding the scarf with one hand, using their other limbs to hit each other.

Suddenly the door opened, but the fighting girls didn't notice. The female soldier who was in charge of the girls dorm watched in horror as she saw Ymirs fist graze past Mikasa's jaw.

"You two! Stop that right now!" The girls froze, turning their heads to see the angry woman standing in the doorpost. "What the hell is this all about?" she demanded.

"She suddenly hit me in my stomach." Ymir rapidly answered

Mikasa shot her an angry glance. "She pulled at my scarf and wouldn't let go." Ymir still held on to the scarf, strengthening Mikasa's argument.

"Tsk." Ymir let go of the scarf, there was no longer a point in holding it.

"Why would you pull at her scarf?"

Ymirs face was an emotionless mask, and she didn't reply.

"She entered the room, immediately claiming the top bed to be hers, despite me already sitting there. Ever since I didn't directly agree on that she has been trying to get into a fight." Mikasa explained.

The woman observed the two girls for a moment, and regretted to find out they were both taller than her. If they could get in a fight this easily, it would give her trouble later on if she didn't show them who was in charge right of the batch.

"I hope the two of you realize you will be sharing this room for the next three years, so you'd better come to an agreement fast. Fighting on the other hand, won't be tolerated. Put your hands on the floor, push-ups, my pace. One, two, three, four, faster girls! Six, seven, eight, ..."

Ymir looked at Mikasa as they tried to keep up with the fast pace, it was as if she was trying to say _the one who's first to drop out, will get the bottom bed._

_What's with her and that bed?_ Mikasa thought. Whatever reason she had, she had taken it too far for her to back down now.

When they reached fifty push-ups, they were allowed to get back up. Panting, they stood next to each other.

"I hope you learned your lesson, but if I ever catch the two of you fighting again, I won't let you of this easy. Now, you have five minutes left before you're expected on the training grounds." After that she quickly explained the dorm rules and went away, closing the door behind her.

Ymir snorted and started changing into her uniform. Mikasa caught herself as she stared at the bare back of her roommate. _She's so beautiful. _She shook her head, as to shake off the weird thought.

"So... you're not willing to give me the upper bed, huh." Ymir gave her a cold glance.

"Maybe we could come to an arrangement." Mikasa tried.

"What d' you mean?"

"That woman, whatever her name is, said the sheets are changed once a week, then maybe we could switch beds once a week."

Ymir stared down at her, thinking. "... Fine, but then we have a different problem. Who's gonna be the first to sleep on top?"

"Well, if you had been willing to talk this over calmly from the start, we wouldn't have been punished." Mikasa started.

Ymir saw where she was headed and sighed with frustration. "Fine, you get to go first. But then I get the top drawer, permanently!" she pointed at the bedside table.

"Ok." Mikasa said, glad this discussion was over. She walked out the door, hoping she wasn't too late to gather at the training grounds.

Ymir watched the door close behind her. This was the first time she had ever needed so much effort to get someone to give her what she wanted. This was also the first time she had given in a bit to make a deal. But sooner or later she would find a way to make even Mikasa bend to her will. A smile appeared on her face. This might just get interesting. She headed out, still in time to line up at the training grounds.

During the first month they got into several more fights, but all they reached by that were a couple of hours extra intense training. Neither of them liked that, so they came to a silent agreement not to swing their fists at each other anymore.

Ymir started plenty arguments, but no matter what she tried, she couldn't get Mikasa to simply give in. It would always result in them giving up part of what they initially wanted. For Ymir, that was nowhere near enough.

One evening, Mikasa was drawing something. Fully focused on the lines she drew, she didn't notice Ymir coming in and saying something.

"Oi!" Ymir pushed her, causing a dark line to ruin the drawing.

"What was that for?"

"I said I got back and you didn't reply."

"That doesn't mean you have to push me, now my drawing is ruined."

"Big deal, just make another one."

Mikasa stared angrily at her. "You know it's hard to get paper."

"If it's so hard then maybe you're not trying hard enough." She loved that fierce look in Mikasa's eyes, yet another reason why she kept arguing with her.

"Is it really that hard to show a little respect?"

Oh, no. She tried to negotiate again, the fierce look in her eyes was gone. Ymir leaned towards her, until their noses almost touched. Mikasa didn't move an inch, and calmly stared into Ymirs eyes.

"If it's respect you want, maybe you should try earning it."

Mikasa raised an eyebrow. "Who is it that needs to earn respect?"

After a tiring day Ymir didn't have much patience left. _Damn it girl, just what takes it for you to stop being so damn anoying and just obey me? _Ymir grabbed Mikasa's wrists and lifted her from the chair, then pushed her down on the desk. Mikasa's eyes were wide with shock as she looked up at Ymir. "What are you doing?" Mikasa asked.

Ymir didn't answer. Having Mikasa pinned down, unable to do anything, that was just what she wanted. "Can you move?" she asked.

"What?" Mikasa's attention turned to trying to break free, but all she managed was to lift her legs uselessly. Ymir leaned closer and smiled.

"How do you like this?"

Mikasa angrily stared at her a few seconds before saying "What do you want?"

"You."

"Me?"

"You." Ymir growled. Her smile and predatory look in her eyes sent a shiver down Mikasa's spine. Ymir bit in her ear, not hard enough to leave a mark, but painful none the less.

"Aah! Ymir, cut it out!"

Ymir pulled away from her ear so she could look her in the face. Mikasa furiously glared at her, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Mi-ka-sa." Ymir breathed. "You are so beautiful when you're angry."

Mikasa's scowl turned into shock when Ymir covered her lips with her own. The kiss was gentle, almost careful, so unlike how Ymir usually treated her. Ymir ended the kiss, gripping both Mikasa's hands tightly together with one of her own, her other hand pulling at the scarf around Mikasa's neck. Mikasa saw her chance and tried to break free, but Ymir pressed her body against Mikasa's, using her length and weight to her advantage.

Ymir managed to pull the scarf from Mikasa's neck, then used it to tie her hands together. She grabbed the furious girl's still painful ear, and forced her onto the bed.

She quickly tied the other end of the scarf around the bedpost. Mikasa, however, was faster. She kicked at Ymir, making her groan. The taller girl caught her feet, and had to use all her strength to pin Mikasa down again.

Ymir stroked her cheek with a single finger and stared into the smoldering hatred that were Mikasa's eyes. Ymir kissed her, this time forcing her tongue in Mikasa's mouth, the latter one biting until she tasted blood. With a squeal of pain Ymir pushed herself away, slapping Mikasa in the face.

"Don'tu effa to tha abain!"

Mikasa looked up at her as if she wanted to say "Try me."

Ymir kissed her again, this time keeping her tongue safely in her own mouth. She moved her hands down and started to unbutton Mikasa's shirt.

Mikasa stirred, trying to escape once more. But her struggle was futile, her hands were tied, her legs trapped by Ymir's, who's hands were now stroking the bare skin of her stomach. Ymir would be able to do everything she wanted, and it scared her. But her kiss was still gentle, filled with love, easing Mikasa's mind a bit. Ymir left her lips, slowly kissing her way down, while bringing her hands to Mikasa's back to loosen her bra.

"Ymir, stop it!" Mikasa tried her best to sound firm, even though she was getting hot.

Ymir glanced up. "Or else what?"

"I'll scream."

"If you really wanted to scream, you would've done it a long time ago. Just admit it, you _like_ this."

She had a point, if she really wanted to scream, she could do it now. But she didn't. It was true, in a way she liked it, but at the same time it scared her.

"... Just... just be gentle." she said with a tiny voice, face red with embarrassment.

Ymir smiled. "Don't worry, I don't plan to hurt you more than I already did." she leaned in and gave Mikasa the sweetest kiss.

Ymir pushed the bra out of her way, exposing Mikasa's breasts. She licked a nipple, using her hand to squeeze the other.

"Nnnggg, Ymir!" Mikasa breathed, encouraging the brunette.

Ymir moved her free hand down, slowly loosening Mikasa's belt. Ymir moved her hand down the thin fabric of Mikasa's underwear, getting rewarded with a moan. She tore the remaining clothes away, gently rubbing the restrained girl.

Slowly she shoved a finger down Mikasa's entrance, making her shiver with pleasure. She retreated a bit before coming back in. "Ymir!" Mikasa breathed. Ymir picked up the pace, and Mikasa's moans became louder, so Ymir covered her mouth with her own.

Mikasa's hips moved in unison with Ymirs thirsts, reaching her peak.

Mikasa lay panting on the bed, while Ymir untied her and pulled the covers over them.

"Are you mine now?" Ymir asked.

"I love you." Mikasa said, still panting.

"... I love you too."

They snuggled close to each other and fell asleep, happier than they had ever been.


End file.
